


come brighten my corner

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: star wars ficlet collections [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Cassian Andor: Cunnilingus Addict, Communication, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, cast some light 'verse, sub!Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: For now, there’s this—the happiness they’ve managed to find after so long without.A round-up of NSFW ficlets written for the Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend.





	1. “Don’t be so rough.  There can’t be any marks.” - Jyn

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the organizers of the [Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend](http://rebelcaptainsmutweekend.tumblr.com) and to everyone who sent me prompts and/or encouragement as I wrote for this! You can find the original posts of these ficlets over on my [Tumblr](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/tagged/rebelcaptainsmutweekend). The prompt list can be found [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172065243994/brynnmclean-brynnmclean-im-going-to-queue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172137998824/oooo-8-for-the-smut-prompt-list-rebelcaptain-of)! Posted early because this week has been rough and this ficlet makes me happy.

“Careful,” Cassian says, as Jyn scrapes her teeth lightly along his neck. “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”

Jyn hums in confirmation and disappointment and softens the press of her mouth against him, even though part of her wants to push her luck a bit and leave one little bruise just beneath where the starched grey Imperial uniform will cover his skin. “Ever the professional,” she teases, the words half-hearted, too heavy with longing. She wishes she wasn’t off on a different mission tomorrow with the Pathfinders, wishes she could go with him undercover to watch his back.

“Hey,” he says, sifting his fingers through her hair and tugging lightly so she pulls back to meet his gaze. She doesn’t flinch as he studies her intently, searching for something—she’s not sure what he sees, but the corner of his mouth tips upward and when she cups the side of his face, his cheeks feel heated with a faint blush. She kisses him before he can speak, greedily swallows the moan he makes.

“We’ve got tonight,” she tells him when she pulls away, her mouth hovering over his. He chases her, tongue curling against hers, his clever hands stroking along her skin—but she pulls back and grasps his wrists, pinning him down against the bed.

He makes an inarticulate sound as she leaves a trail of careful kisses down his neck to his collarbone before she kisses his chest, right over where his heart races.

“I want to leave a mark right here,” she says, the thud of his pulse against her lips. _A-live, a-live, stay alive. Please._ She presses an open-mouthed kiss there, grinning as he melts beneath her, yielding. She asks, though, clear: “Can I? No one else will see.”

There’s a light in Cassian’s dark eyes that she only ever catches when he looks at her in private, something warm and soft and full of hope. “All right, yes. There.”

She ends up leaving more than one—that mark over his heart and one right by his hip as he twists and jerks beneath her, begging so sweet, _yes, yes, please Jyn, yes._

He gets his revenge by leaving two marks of his own, a mirror mark low on her stomach and then another, dark and proud and clearly visible beneath the hinge of her jaw.

When some of the other soldiers crack jokes, she smiles and remembers Cassian tapping his fingers against his chest before he ducked into his ship.


	2. “First one to make a noise loses.” - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172168622929/there-are-too-many-good-prompts-on-this-list-to)! This one references my fic [dying to be taken apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179187).

“First one to make a noise loses.”

Cassian finishes pulling off his pants before he shoots Jyn a considering glance. “I’m not sure I like those odds.”

Jyn is already naked on their bed, propping pillows up against the wall so her back doesn’t touch the cool metal. Once she’s satisfied with the arrangement, she sits down and grins up at him. “Your odds or mine?”

Cassian tries to bite back his own smile, but Jyn sees it. “I have excellent self-control.”

Jyn laughs, delighted that he’s playing along—but he’s wrong, she’s going to _win_. “You can’t keep quiet even when I’m keeping your mouth occupied!”

Cassian finishes undressing and joins her on the bed, coming in close to kiss her, languid and warm. “Can’t help it,” he murmurs against her mouth. “You taste too good.”

Jyn puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back a bit. “You want to eat me out if you win?”

Cassian wets his lips and fits himself between her legs, his hands sliding to her hips. She presses her back harder against the pillows and stays as upright as she can, though her hands itch to knot in his hair and pull him down. 

His eyes flash with a silent laugh. “I could eat you out now. But I think I’d win easily that way.”

He’s right, but she’ll be damned before she admits it. “Your hand in me, mine on you. If I win, I want to finger you.”

Cassian’s breath catches, and he rocks back, his whole expression opening up with surprise. “Pick something else,” he says after a moment. “I want that too much for it to be fair.”

Now she _definitely_ wants to win. She spreads her legs a little more and rests her hands on her thighs, watching how his gaze travels all over her before coming back to her face. “What do you want from me if you win, Cassian?”

Cassian swallows, jaw clenching. When he finally speaks, he can’t look her in the eye and his voice drops very low. “I want,” he says very slowly and carefully, “to eat you out until I earn you calling me ‘sweetheart’ again.”

 _Oh_. Oh. Jyn reaches out and takes his hand in hers, ducking her head to kiss his knuckles. “That’s… a _very_ good wager.”

He tugs his hand out of her grasp to tilt her chin up, and then he leans back in to kiss her softly on the lips. “Okay,” he says when he pulls back. “How do you want me?”

She slides down the bed a bit, and together they find a position that works with him hovering over her.

“Hey,” she says before she gets her hand on him and the game begins. “I’m going to win.”

“We’ll see,” he shoots back. 

He ghosts his fingertips high up along her inner thigh, and her whole body jerks, but she keeps quiet. Cassian bites his lip when she rubs her thumb over the head of his cock, but he stays quiet too.

It takes him forever to get his fingers inside her, long enough that she bucks her hips and inhales sharply when he catches at her entrance. He smiles and shakes his head, _not a proper win_ , before he slide two fingers inside her, easy. She retaliates by focusing on his balls and then the little stretch of skin behind them—he shudders but breathes deep and crooks his fingers inside her until she loses focus.

He wins. He earns it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: I added a little end note on [Tumblr](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172173591169/there-are-too-many-good-prompts-on-this-list-to) that feels Relevant:
> 
> _FYI, y'all should consider the desperate sound that escapes Jyn, how it turns into a moan of dismay– muffled as Cassian kisses her, laughing against her mouth, warm and triumphant._
> 
> _“I got you,” he says, rubbing his thumb against her clit again, his expression bright with joy as she shudders beneath him._
> 
> _Jyn curses and lets his cock slip out of her grasp. “Don’t stop. Please.”_
> 
> _Cassian starts trailing kisses down her body, his fingers still moving within her. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”_


	3. "I've missed you so much." - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172172527213/selfish-after-my-present-haha-but-1-or-24)!

“I’ve missed you so much,” Cassian says, sweeping Jyn into his arms and leaning back against the wall. He hasn’t slept in two days or showered in more than that, but he has to hold her, breathe her in.

Jyn apparently feels the same way, judging by the desperate grip she has on his jacket and the weight of her against him, heavy with relief. She presses her cheek against his chest and he kisses her hair. “I yelled at Draven while you were gone,” she tells him.

He’s too tired to be alarmed, only manages a weary chuckle. “Why?”

Jyn shrugs and lets go of his jacket to get her hands beneath it. She’s going to find the bacta patch against his side any minute now. “I’m coming with you on your missions, even if I have to sneak onto your ship. Kaytoo will help me.”

Cassian sighs, but can’t help but smile. “He certainly will.”

Jyn’s hands are untucking his shirt from his pants now, searching for skin. She zeroes in on the patch, but doesn’t react beyond jerking her head up to give him a look that says very clearly that they will be talking about this later. He nods in confirmation, message received.

“You haven’t kissed me yet,” she says, coming up on her tiptoes. He leans down to meet her, getting halfway through an inane reply— _let’s fix that_ —before her lips find his.

He’s exhausted down to his bones, but Jyn kisses him with heat and intent, and desire flares bright in Cassian’s gut. When Jyn hooks his bottom lip between her teeth, his knees go weak and he slumps against the wall for balance and to pull her in closer.

“I missed _you_ ,” she says as she crowds in closer, her hands so good on his skin. 

He tugs her to him and gets his thigh between her legs, wanting her, wanting her to ride his leg until she gasps his name in his ear. If he had more energy, he’d carry her to the bed and ask her to ride his face instead, but—

Jyn steps away from him, her breathing unsteady, her hair falling out of her carefully pinned bun. “Shower first.”

True. “Come with me,” Cassian says, taking her hands. _Keep touching me._

Jyn’s grin is a little crooked, sweet. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall over. And then I want to continue this.”

Cassian pulls her hands to his lips. “Yes ma’am.”


	4. "I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.” - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172175447341/hi-for-the-smut-prompt-list-can-i-request-11-or)! The last one for today's round. Thanks everyone! <3

Jyn hums thoughtfully as she rubs her thumb along Cassian’s clean-shaven jaw. “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to kiss you senseless right now.”

Cassian’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, and those laugh lines make her predicament worse. He looks younger when he doesn’t have the beard, almost boyish. She can’t stop staring at him. She wants to take him down to the floor and rough him up a little.

Cassian leans down as if to kiss her and she rises up to meet him, but instead of pressing his mouth to hers, he quickly nudges his way beneath her chin and nuzzles his smooth face against her neck. Her startled laugh turns into a groan when he starts trailing kisses down her throat.

“I can eat you out without giving you stubble burn,” he says, hooking his hands beneath her thighs and lifting her up so he can carry her to their bed. When he tries to set her down, she doesn’t let him go and they fall in an ungainly tangle of limbs and laughter.

They’re going on a mission tomorrow, but for now, there’s this—the happiness they’ve managed to find after so long without.

She finds she does miss the scrape of his stubble against her trembling thighs, but his hair is still long enough for her to pull when she directs him to where she wants him most.


	5. "Make me." - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172202531110/smut-prompt-make-me-rebelcaptain-please)! This one references the ropes Jyn tied Cassian up with in [dying to be taken apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179187).

“Why don’t you make me,” Cassian says with a grin, laughing at the surprise that widens Jyn’s eyes. 

She soon smiles back at him, but there’s a challenge on her face and in her voice, something that makes his heart skip a beat. She shifts her weight in his lap and drapes her arms around his neck, leaning in close. “Is that what you want? Me to _make_ you stay still in this chair?”

His voice got lost somewhere in his chest and the way Jyn rocks her hips into his doesn’t help him find it again. One of her hands cups the nape of his neck and then she sinks her fingers into his hair, nails scratching lightly—a sound escapes him that can only be called a whimper.

“Look at that,” Jyn murmurs, amused and pleased. “You stopped moving your hands.”

He didn’t notice. He has curled them into fists in the material of her shirt, the only tension in his body now, everything else melting in the heat of Jyn’s intent.

“If you want me to get the ropes, I want you to ask for them,” Jyn says, pressing soft kisses against his mouth, stealing his breath with every slow, teasing roll of her hips. “But I think you don’t _need_ them, do you? You just want them.”

Cassian scrapes his voice out from where it was hiding and it comes out hoarse with desire. “Yes. I want them.”

Jyn stops rubbing up against him and frames his face between her palms. She doesn’t let him run from what he wants for himself. “Ask me.”

He ignores the urge to duck his head and meets her gaze steadily instead. “Please,” he says, heat creeping up his neck and searing his cheeks. “Tie me to this chair.” To his surprise, more words tumble out of his mouth, unbidden but true. “And please—stay close to me. I want—” He breaks a little, but it’s Jyn. She knows. He’s told her this before. She didn’t laugh then and she won’t now. “I want to feel you.”

“Good.” Jyn kisses him on the forehead, smiling bright as a star. “I want that, too.”


	6. “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good." - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172205554612/number-13-d)!

“No, I’m supposed to be making _you_ feel good,” Cassian says, hand encircling Jyn’s wrist as she holds him down—but that’s the only thing he does to fight her as she runs her other hand along his inner thigh and then trails her fingertips teasingly over his balls.

“You are making me feel good,” she tells him, nudging his legs a little farther apart and letting her fingers run up his cock, barely-there touches that have him squirming so deliciously beneath her. “You feel very good,” she says, pitching her voice low, and he squeezes his eyes shut with a tiny, choked sound. There’s no resistance when she slides both hands out of his grasp down to cup his hips.

When she licks the underside of his cock, he breathes in deeply through his nose, but the exhale is strangled as she takes him in her mouth fast. He jerks against the hold she has on him for a second before he sinks down into their bunk and holds very still. She pulls off him and sucks a hot, wet kiss on the head of his cock before she purrs, “That’s good, Cassian. Just let me, okay?”

He knots his hands in the sheets which is fine for now, but she wants to make him shudder and hold onto her. Soon.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promises then takes him down again until he comes with a shout.


	7. “Stop teasing me so much." - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172208661284/for-the-smutty-prompts16-for-rebelcaptain)!

“Stop teasing me so much,” Jyn complains, but Cassian just nuzzles his cheek against the grain of her leg hair and barely dips his middle finger inside her cunt. She shifts her hips, trying to bear down on him and get him to go past the first fucking knuckle, but he pulls out and rubs along her folds instead, leaving her growling until he circles around her clit.

“What was that sound again?” Cassian laughs, kissing her knee affectionately and tightening the span of that circle until she—does _not_ squeak. “That’s it.”

Jyn would sit up and bite him if sitting up didn’t mean tilting away from his hand even for a second. She sinks her teeth into her lower lip and bucks up into his touch insistently, rewarded when he slides his finger down inside her, all the way in now. She moans.

“That’s even better,” Cassian murmurs, sounding like he always does, just a little stunned. He adjusts his hand so he can fingerfuck her and swipe his thumb over her clit. “You make the best sounds.”


	8. “You have no idea what you do to me.” - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172237136949/23-for-the-smut-prompts-please)!

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Jyn hears Cassian whisper into her hair, soft as a sigh in the dark. He probably thinks she’s asleep—and she nearly was, drifting off in the warm, safe circle of his arms. She’s not sure if she should pretend she didn’t hear, if those words were a secret, something fragile that will shatter if she touches it. She keeps her breath even to give herself at least a handful of minutes to think.

Cassian shifts, cradling her back against his chest, his bare skin against hers a comfort that still catches her off-guard. Years and years alone and now this—a little bubble of peace here with a man who knows her, who fights at her side, who watches her back, who holds her close in this room where they’ve carved out a space for themselves.

 _You have no idea what you do to me,_ Jyn thinks, and it rings true for her. Not in any uncertainty or unknowing, just—Cassian does something to her, too. Slips past all her defenses to rest his hand over her heart. It’s hard, but sometimes she lets herself believe he won’t break it.

Beside her, Cassian whispers her name like a prayer, near-silent but full of longing. Then he presses his mouth to the top of her head, and—it feels impossible then to feign sleep.

She moves out of his arms only to roll over and face him. In the dim glow of the safety lights in their room, she can read the surprise on his face, but it doesn’t matter—she just wants to kiss him. He hums against her mouth and then opens up, lets her slide her tongue past his teeth. She tangles her limbs with his, pressing in close, soaking up the feeling of him against her. One of his hands finds her hip and then strokes the small of her back, runs up and down her spine; his other hand cups her face, thumb caressing her cheek.

Cherished isn’t a word she’s used to using, let alone _feeling_ , but that’s what he makes her feel. He holds her like she’s something precious—and that hollows her out and fills her with warmth all at once.

“Cassian,” she sighs against his lips, and yes. She’s full up with longing, too.


	9. “I didn’t know you were so sensitive." - Jyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172238684924/7-andor-29-for-the-writing-prompts-please-with)! Blame [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme) and an anon who requested something similar. Like I said in my tags on Tumblr, there's a larger fic I'm planning on writing eventually! :D

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Jyn tells Cassian, rubbing over his entrance with the pads of her fingers, spreading slick there and pushing in just a fraction, teasing at his rim. 

Cassian shivers, whimpering and digging his fingers into the backs of his thighs where he’s holding his legs up and open for her. “I haven’t—” he starts, but then seems to lose what he was saying as she slides her index finger into him to the first knuckle.

“Haven’t…?” she prompts, pressing her thumb gently beneath his balls, fascinated by the needy sound he makes. She watches his throat work as he swallows hard and tries again.

“Haven’t done this,” he manages, glancing down at her kneeling between his legs and then quickly looking away, flushing all over. 

His cock jerks, and she wonders what he’d do if she licked slowly up along the underside and sucked the head into her mouth. Would it be too much, she wonders, sliding her finger a little deeper inside him and then drawing out. 

“I wanted to,” he gasps as she circles his rim and then pushes in again. He’s tight and hot around her, and she eases her way back and forth in small, careful increments until he exhales shakily and then she’s able to slide her finger all the way in.

“Fuck,” Jyn breathes, suddenly overwhelmed by it, by what she’s doing, by the fact that she’s _inside_ Cassian right now. Cassian makes a tiny, choked sound, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees him try to hide his face in the pillow beneath his head.

She somehow tears her gaze away from the sight of him clenching down around her finger to look the rest of him over. He’s trembling minutely, his back arched and his breath hitching in his chest. She puts her free hand on his leg and strokes his skin, trailing down to where he’s pressing little fingerprint bruises into himself. _Force,_ he’s gorgeous, wound up and wrecked. She swipes her thumb against his balls and he _heaves_ a breath, his mouth open and lips bitten red. His cock pulses out precome against his stomach.

“Wait, wait,” he moans, jerking his head back up though his eyes are still squeezed shut. “Wait, please…”

“All right,” Jyn says, turning her head and brushing a tender kiss to his bent knee. “It’s all right, Cassian, tell me, is it too much?”

Cassian shakes his head, but doesn’t answer for a minute. Then he exhales again in a rush and starts to move. “Okay,” he tells her as he relaxes in her hands, growing used to her like this.

Jyn kisses his knee again, trying not to focus on the blinding heat of her own arousal because Cassian is starting to _fuck himself against her hand_. “You want me to keep going?”

“Yes,” Cassian says, opening his eyes and looking at her because he’s good, he knows she wants him to meet her gaze when he says, “I want you to.”

“Good,” she says, her smile only getting wider, the fire in her belly growing hotter as she moves her hand and Cassian meets her, pressing into her touch. “ _Good_.”


	10. “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172246359504/hello-for-the-nsfw-promp-list-can-you-do-7-or-25)!

Jyn digs her heels into Cassian’s back and twists her hips so his mouth brushes against her cunt. He glances up at her from beneath his eyelashes, flicking his tongue out against her labia before he turns his head again and sucks another mark into her thigh.

“Cassian, _please._ ” Jyn’s groan of frustration makes him laugh against her.

“Already?” he teases, nuzzling against her, delighting in the shivers that run through her. It’s only been a few minutes of him kissing his way along her body, building up both of their anticipation. He hasn’t been ready to move forward yet. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

One of Jyn’s hands darts downward, but to his surprise, she doesn’t twine her fingers in his hair and push him like she must want to. She runs her fingers through the dark curls between her legs and then spreads her lips apart so he can better see the tantalizing shine of her slick. He can’t help but groan in longing at the sight.

“I’ll get myself off and make you watch,” she warns, a growl without breath, a threat without teeth. 

She rubs her fingers around her clit and gives him the perfect opportunity to carefully press his tongue against her there. She gasps, jolting up and shuddering as he sucks her.

“I was trying to take my time,” he breathes against her when he lets her go, and then slides his hands beneath her ass to hold her up to his mouth.

“You were taking too long,” she says, but there’s a smile in her voice and she moves her hand away from herself to skim her fingertips along his cheek and then the shell of his ear. “Please, Cassian.”

He hums in assent, ducking his chin and getting to work.


	11. "You're in trouble now." - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172259226769/probablywriting-replied-to-your-post-im-going)!

“Oh, you’re in trouble now,” Jyn tells Cassian, grinning before she launches herself at him and takes him down to the floor. 

He barks a laugh before she connects with him, and when they’re both down, he puts up a fight even though he knows it’s futile, she’s definitely better than he is at hand to hand. Losing to her is no hardship, though, not when she pins his arms down and the weight of her settles on him and the smile she gives him is blindingly bright. She’s beautiful, her face flushed pink, her hair half unbound and falling in his face. The warmth of her body sinks down into him, making goosebumps rise on his arms.

“Trouble,” Jyn repeats, panting, her lips hovering over his. 

Cassian doesn’t answer with words, just cranes his neck, trying to steal a kiss. Jyn leans back and presses harder on his arms, her smile turning into a smirk, sharp and promising.

“Jyn,” he tries to complain, and she leans down, but darts in to kisses his nose instead of his mouth. He’s so surprised by the quick gesture that he laughs again. “Come on.”

“Come on _what,_ ” she says, mock stern.

He tries to chase her mouth again, but she dodges. “Kiss me.”

She shakes her head. “Tell me I won.”

He half-heartedly tries to push his weight up against her to twist her off his torso. He tells her what he told her before she tackled him, a laugh still threading through his words: “You cheated, Jyn.”

“So? I still won.” She tilts her head to the side, studying him speculatively. “Did I win something besides bragging rights? What did I win off you, huh?”

 _Whatever you want,_ Cassian doesn’t say, but Jyn’s eyes flash like she reached down and plucked the thought from his head as easily as credits from a mark. She was right before, he’s definitely in trouble if she can read him that easily. That idea doesn’t bother him as much as it probably should.

Jyn tips her head down, her hair brushing soft against his cheek, but the kiss she finally takes from his mouth has teeth. “Did I win you?” she asks him, hot against his lips. “I think I did.”

He shivers, can’t help it. She’s right.


	12. "What did you just say?" - Cassian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!!!! Thank you to everyone who sent in these prompts, I have had so much fun this past week and this weekend writing these out. I hope y'all have enjoyed them as much as I have! :D
> 
> The original post for this one is [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/172260910434/ooooh-id-love-your-take-on-30-what-did-you)! 
> 
> And I thought of [ephemera (incognitajones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera)'s excellent fic [need is always pending on how much you can get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922310) with the idea of Cassian hiding his full feelings via a language Jyn doesn't understand. Go check that one out too!

“What did you just say?” Jyn pants into Cassian’s throat, still rolling her hips, her clit catching against the head of his cock as she ruts up against him again. 

He groans, digging his fingers into her back, trying not to focus on how wet she is, smearing her slick on his cock, painting herself on his skin. He shakes his head, presses his heels into the mattress and sucks in air, trying to stay still and just let her take what she needs from him. He hadn’t meant to say anything at all, but he’s glad his voice came out in Festian and not Basic.

Jyn stills the rocking of her body, but strokes his chest and ribs. “Cassian? Are you okay with this?”

“Yes,” he says immediately because _yes, yes, you can do that, yes,_ is what he’d told her when she’d asked, and the want still rings out like bells in his whole body, he’s vibrating with it. He tries to find his voice, struggling for Basic, “Keep going. Come on me.”

Jyn kisses him, hot and hungry, but she doesn’t move yet. “What did you say before? Tell me.”

His mouth trembles as he kisses her back and shifts beneath her, gentling his hands. He wants to hold her while she comes apart. He doesn’t want to repeat what he said before, doesn’t want to scare her with the offering of his heart. “I want you,” he tells her, the verb translated wrong but no less true. “I want you. Have me.”

Jyn buries her face in his neck again and shudders. “Okay,” she says, clinging to him and beginning again. The way she gasps his name breaks him. “Cassian. Cassian, I’ll have you.”


End file.
